Bloodline of Armaments
by Draco Tourn
Summary: What if the blond wonder known as Uzumaki Naruto found out from a memory planted in his head that he had a bloodline? How would that encounter change the course of Konoha's histroy? The Bang has been brought to the Leaf.
1. Prologue Finding the Bang

**Prologue **

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own the characters and setting in this story. I do however own the OC's and the plot (except for Gomu Ryu, but more on him later.)

The world slowly drew in upon the small child. All the while one question was running through his mind… Why? Why were the villagers trying to hurt him? Why were the villagers mad at him? Why do they call him demon? He was, after all, only a small boy, just now reaching the tender age of five. Darkness started to enclose him. His last conscious thought before he parted this world into the realm of dreams was, 'One day, I'll show you that I am not a monster. One day… I will…show… you… all.'

Written By: Lord Drac0

Produced By: Lord Drac0

Draco Tourn Presents: A Lord Drac0 Productions Show

The Bloodline of Armaments

What horrible event could have transpired that the usually calm village would try to kill a small harmless child? One must only look at me to understand. I was a small child just barely over one meter tall, with a mass of spiky unruly blond hair, innocent baby blue eyes, and three black lines on each of my cheeks giving the impression that I had whiskers. Unfortunately, for me, although I did not know it at the time, I was the boy who held the nine-tailed demon fox Kyuubi, the bringer of the destruction and the bane of existence to many of the villagers, Uzumaki Naruto. As everyone knows Kyuubi is the demon fox that attacked the hidden village, Konoha. During this attack the most prominent ninja of all, the Yondaime Hokage, used a kinjutsu that he had created in order vanquish the demon. However, all did not go according to the plan of the villagers and shinobi of the hidden village, as the kinjutsu that Yondaime used required that he sacrifice his life in order to perform the technique. Before succumbing to the Shinigami, the Death God, the Yondaime used the last bit of energy that he had left in order to seal the demon fox inside of poor little me and thus sealing my fate. For you see, while the Yondaime wanted me to be seen as the Hero who gave up a part of himself to hold the monster at bay; all the villagers could see was the fox. Thus, my life of hate and hardships began.

One fateful day I had wanted to go to the festival celebrating the fifth anniversary of the downfall of the fox demon. Upon my arrival at the all day fair, the other villagers glared at me, but being the little five year old that I was, I just skipped along unaware of the danger that I was in. For this night the villagers were going to strike. Suddenly, one of the villagers picked up a near by rock and threw it at the little old me knocking me to the ground, causing me to bleed profusely from the head. As if an unseen bell had sounded a universally understood signal, all the other villagers rushed at the poor little me implementing any sort of tools that they had on hand, within arms reach: broken bottles, long wooden staves, pitchforks, torches, and rocks, just to name a few.

When all the blood loss finally got to me, the world slowly drew in around me. All the while, one question was running through my mind…Why? Why were the villagers trying to hurt me? Why were the villagers mad at me? Why do they call me demon? I was, after all, only a small boy, just barley reaching the tender age of five. Darkness started to enclose me. My last conscious thought before I parted this world into the realm of dreams was, 'One day, I'll show you that I am not a monster. One day… I will…show… you… all.'

Abruptly, my eyes snapped open and I looked at my surroundings, I saw a cavern filled with pipes along the walls going every way imaginable. I stood, shakily, to my feet and started to take a walk around, when I heard the loudest, most inhuman, roar that my young tender ears had ever heard, causing me to stumble over my feet and land flat on my butt. I slowly arose from my highly undignified position in the murky water that was covering the floor, and scanned the area for where the sound originated from. Once again, the roar sounded, shaking the very foundations of the tunnel. Tremulously, I stumbled down the hallway following after the direction that the inhuman roar had sounded from. I peered around a corner of the hallway and saw a sight that almost caused me to fall down: a huge cage with high vertical bars and in the center of it, there was a small slip of paper with the word "seal" on it. Suddenly, the inhuman roar once again sounds, coming from directly behind the cage. Apprehensively, I slowly crept forward and looked inside the sealed cage; when, without warning, a giant claw was thrust from the depths of the cage only to hit the cage and bounce back. Then this was followed by a low growl.

"**We finally meet kid," **growled the cage's sole occupant, **"I would love to reach out and tear your head from your shoulders, but fortunately for you this blasted seal is keeping me trapped."** Inside the cage was the biggest fox that I had ever seen in the entirety of my short life. Not even in the books on the Kyuubi invasion was there a fox that was the size of this monster. The giant fox was so monstrous that even with the gargantuan size of the cage it could not move from a laid down position; for sitting up would cause it to bash its head against the ceiling. Understandably, I was so shocked at the sight that I tumbled backwards and smashed my head against the pipes that outlaid the walls.

"Owwwwwwwww," was the pained filled cry that I had let out. At my obvious pain the giant fox let out an ear piercing howl that sounded, at least to me, suspiciously like laughter. Hearing the fox laugh at my misfortune, I immediately stood up and yelled, "Screw you, baka. Don't you know that it is impolite to laugh at others misfortune? You should at least introduce yourself kitsune no baka." With these bold words the howl got even higher (as did my temper.)

"**Kid, I like you. You got guts. There are very few mortals that would be willing to talk to me that way, even if they met me while I had been sealed. Very well, I shall introduce myself. My name is Kyuubi no Kitsune the nine-tailed demon of Hell. As such, there is only one demon who is of a higher rank than I and that is Yonta. Making me the second most powerful demon there is and the second in command." **

With this revelation I started backwards to fall, once again, on my hind quarters. "What are _you_ doing in here…and where exactly _is_ here any ways? I blankly stuttered out.

Once more the laughing howl sounded from the huge cage along with the reply, **"Well, kid, it seems that you are not very bright. This is your mind. And as to what I am doing here, well, that would be the fault of your _precious _Yondaime Hokage. He used some weird sealing jutsu on me and caused my chakra system to become trapped for all eternity in your stomach."**

"Oi, just because I do not have the _infinite_ knowledge that is given to _all-knowing _demons does not mean I am stupid." I yelled back at the overgrown animal in a voice that represented a bravery that I did not feel. "Besides I am only 5 years old." I mumbled this last part to not allow the fox to hear me.

Whether the fox heard me or not; I do not know, but what happened next will forever be engraved in my mind. **"Oh by the way, I noticed that you were having trouble with the adults outside. If you release me, I could help you obtain your dream of being Hokage by killing all who oppose you. If you release me from my prison, I shall come out and kill all who stand in your way." **This was tempting to the young me. All of my short life I had been abused by adults for something that I could not fathom. For something that I did not know, poor, young, Uzumaki Naruto was beaten and picked on by both adults and the adults' progeny. Now here, right before me was a creature that said it could end all of the pain, all of the suffering, if I would only release it from its captivity.

Just as I was about to reach for the seal and tear it away, obtaining the long awaited justice that I deserved; a voice cried out from the void, "_Don't…Don't tear away that paper. If you do that beast, that monster, won't stop at killing people who you don't like; he will also kill you and any one that you do like. Please, step away from that cage. Please come to me."_ These words jarred me out of a trance that the words of the Kyuubi no Kitsune had lulled me into. These words were the single guiding factor that lead me to my teammates and the final recognition that I deserved as a member of the Hidden Leaf Village.

I ran from the room with the cage never to return again, or so I hoped. I ran straight to the room where the pleading voice came from. I did not stop to look back even as the monstrous fox howled in despair and anguish having forever lost its chance to break free from the "cursed" seal that the Yondaime Hokage had placed upon him. I ran until I could no longer hear the howl of rage and frustration of the fox and still I ran on; only stopping once I had found the room from whence the pleading voice had arisen.

"_Ah, there you are Naruto."_ The kindly voice said. I looked up from my panting, trying to catch my breath, only to lose it again at what I saw in this second room. There before my own eyes stood the legendary Yondaime Hokage.

"What are you doing in my mind?" I was stuttering for the second time, but this time out of shock and not fear. I had a good reason to be shocked. Everyone thought that the Yondaime had been dead since his victory over the Kyuubi five years ago. As such, I was not expecting him to be ensnared within my mind as was the Kyuubi.

"_For the same reason that the Kyuubi is in your mind, I put us here. You see, the technique that I used was a sealing jutsu of my own design, where the caster forcibly removes the very soul of the receiver and is then taken by the Shinigami and eaten forever to do battle within the stomach of the Shinigami. However, before the Shinigami was able to take my soul I was able to seal myself and the Kyuubi inside of you instead of inside of the Shinigami's stomach."_

"Ah, I see." Was all I was able to say after that proclamation. Even though I had no idea at all what he meant by what he said.

"_Well, telling you all the details on the technique that I used is not really necessary. I only called you here to tell you two things. The first is that under no circumstances are you to allow the fox to address you. Meaning, do not talk to the fox at all, or it will place you in a trance that will force you to do its bidding. The second is to inform you of your bloodline. I am telling you this only because of all the jackasses out there that apparently did not see that the Kyuubi is only sealed inside of you and not you being the reincarnation of it. The Uzumaki clan is the armaments clan. In other words, they create different forms of guns and such, mind you the guns are made out of chakra and thus they need to have a huge chakra capacity, and create the ammo out of different elements, there are five types of ammo you can make: FIRE, WATER, LIGHTNING, WIND, and POISON. Each type of ammo only takes one hand seal: Fire is tora, water is ryu, lightning is o-ushi, wind is tori, and poison is hebi. There are a huge number of other hand and arm shapes required as well as a few maneuvers required in order to load the 'gun' the first of them is the easiest, the hand gun. Just make one of the hand seals you want and then channel your chakra into the hand you do not want to be the gun. Then, take the hand that will be the gun and form it into a gun like so…" _here the Yondaime made his hand into a gun and showed it tom me, _"after you have created your 'gun' take the small ball of charged chakra that should have formed in the opposite hand and load it in your 'gun'…" _ again the Yondaime cut himself off in order to demonstrate the maneuver placing his ammo hand under his gun hand and pretending to load something into the chamber of the make believe gun, _"after the 'gun' is loaded you only have to point and shoot. The trigger for the gun is in the mind just wish it and the gun will fire. If having a word helps with concentration just say 'bang' to fire it and it will fire."_

I was stunned. I had just found out that I have the ability to create guns out of thin air. Not only was I able to make guns, but to be able to make any type of armament I wanted. This was a great thing for a kid to receive. I was just about to walk away when the voice of the Yondaime cut through the air, _"Listen to me Naruto. This bloodline limit is an amazing jutsu, but it is not undefeatable. As such, you will still be required to train in order to increase your chakra reserves and control. Also one more word of advice, please do not be mad at the jackasses out there that can't see you as Uzumaki Naruto and not Kyuubi, instead, show them love and kindness and work your butt off to protect them and they will start to turn around. One more thing before I leave, don't try to find me again. I am only a chakra hologram designed to show you your bloodline and to try and keep you safe from the fox the first time you met it. Goodbye and good luck, Naruto."_

With those parting words I awoke to see a white ceiling and glowing white lights that were way to bright for the white room signifying that I was in the village's hospital. Slowly sitting up, I looked around the room trying to discern anything that would reveal who would help the _demon child_. Seeing nothing that would help with the puzzle, I slowly allowed myself to drift off into the state of blissful unconsciousness once again.

Author's Notes: Alright this is the prologue for a story that just suddenly popped into my head. I would love to get your comments on it, I am even willing to add or subtract from the story as long as it is not detrimental. I am currently searching for a Beta reader; if anyone who reads this would be interested in doing that for me I would give your name an honorable mention. This is my very first fanfic of any genre or anime so please keep that in mind as you flame me to death. Thanks.

Thought I would clear some things up. During the story there were times when single to double words were italicized, those indicate words that are said in a sarcastic or annoyed tone or has been emphasized. While the whole sentences of italicized words were the words of the Yondaime. Obviously, Kyuubi was speaking in bold. This chapter was posted with the next chapter as well and there are more notes at the bottom of that chapter. Until Next Time, JA NE.


	2. Chapter 1 Bring the Bang to Life

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own the characters and setting in this story. I do however own the OC's and the plot (except for Gomu Ryu, but more on him later.)

_Small Author's Note: This will be the last chapter that is put in the first person point of view. I find it is easier to tell a story in the third person and thus the rest of the chapters, unless noted at the top, will be in third person._

_Revision Notice 11-07-06: There seemed to be some confusion about the OC Neko Raiden, or (I think) Cat Thunder God, this character is just some random person that I came up with in order for Sasuke and Sakura's team to have a third member. I am currently debating on whether their team should even be allowed to pass the genin test. I would like YOUR guys' opinion the matter. So here is the very first poll. Should Sasuke even be allowed to pass or is he too much of a jackass to be a true ninja, You Decide. (The Author is thinking: Yes, Yes, This is the perfect ploy to get people to post reviews for my story thus turning it into a popular story with over a thousand reviews, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.)_

I awoke to the bright cheerful day feeling all refreshed. Joyfully jumping down from the bed I ran to the window to see the sun rising over the edge of Hokage Mountain. I looked back on the day that I had become acquainted with one of the members of that monument depicting the face of all the previous Hokages; I can not believe that it has already been seven years since that fateful day. Ever since that day, whenever a villager had treated me with contempt I would just smile warmly at him or her and continue on with my day. I continued to train with the gun jutsu that the Yondaime had shown me and had already found that firing off water bullets with only a hand gun was rather pointless, because even though it did do some damage it was never enough to do more than a small bruise on the victim. However, using a combination of water and lightning was an effective combo. I also found that if I used poison and then fire I would burn out all the poison that had been there, same thing with water. During the seven years I had found only one other of the "guns" that I was able to use: a shotgun. I found that water bullets became more effective once the size of the spread became greater; thus I used mainly water in the Shotgun no jutsu as it was quite the destructive force. Besides reminiscing, I had one other reason to up early enough to see the dawn rise, today was the Genin selection exam. I was positive that I would pass it. Dressing in my regulation academy clothes which consisted of a pair of black sweat pants, a regular black t-shirt, and black ninja sandals; I grabbed an instant ramen cup, heated it up, and ran out the door. Along the way to the academy I tried to go through the different jutsus that had been taught there. "Let's see, there was the kawarimi no jutsu: a jutsu that uses high speed and illusions to fool the opponent, then there is the henge no jutsu: An illusionary technique that will cause the caster to transform into a desired image, and then there is the bunshin no jutsu: another illusionary technique that allows the caster to create a clone of himself that is kind of like a mirage…" as I was walking and mumbling this I accidently ran into a kid about my age wearing blue denim shorts on which there was a black dragon embroidered on it, a black sleeveless button up shirt which on the rear had a golden dragon embroidered on it, a straw hat with a red stripe of plain cloth just above the brim, and sandals.

"Hey watch where you're going jackass," was his immediate reply.

To which I responded with a heartfelt apology. I explained to him that the whole incident was entirely my fault and that I was truly and deeply sorry for any and all inconvenience that may have befallen him. Which in turn, caused him to see that his response was a little on the rude side and he should have also been watching where he was going. All of this leading up to the inevitable point of kinship between us allowing for a new friendship to be born, and we lived happily ever after.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sorry about that folks, I was so caught up in the heat of the moment, that I forgot what story I was writing. Anyways, here is what really happened.

"Oh yeah, well, I don't need to take that from a jerk like you. I will walk on any street I want and it is you who should lookout, jerk-wad."

"Screw you, jackass, you want me to kick your butt from here to Hokage Mountain?"

"You can try, loser."

Things would have continued into a full blown fist fight if it had not been for a random passing adult making the comment that he thought that gakis should be at the academy taking a test or something like that. When we heard that comment we became bright red, looked into the sky to see what time it was, and yelled at the top of our lungs, "CRAP, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE."

We made it to the academy just as the bell rang for the first time, telling us we had less than five minutes to make it to class and sit down, to await the beginning of the genin selection exam. During the long boring stroll through the hallway the kid in the straw hat continued on walking next to me indicating that he was going to the same class room as I was. I was stunned, never before had I noticed this guy in my class.

"Ano, who is your sensei?' I asked him.

"Well, normally it would be Mizuki-Sensei, but as the genin selection exams are a joint class projects, Mizuki-Sensei's and Iruka-Sensei's classes are being joined together creating the required 50 participants for the genin exam."

"Ahh, I did not know that there was a requirement for how many students were needed to create the genin exam, I just assumed that the exam would be just with Iruka-Sensei."

"Naw, the exams have always been a joint class project because they know that only about 27 students will pass out of the 50 that are taking it. That is a .54 ratio which indicates that roughly only 13.5 students from each class will pass the exam. And wouldn't it be a funny site to chop the .5 student up."

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, yea that would definitely be a funny site to see. So, in order to not chop any students in half they created the joint class exam?"

"Yea, they made the rule just in time to save the life of the one of the poor half genins."

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA that poor soul, he must have been extremely grateful that he was not cut in half."

"Undoubtedly."

With this silence reigned between us, not another word was spoken until the time that we reached the large door that would divine our fate to us. "Hey," I said to him, "you never did tell me your name. Should I just call you Jerk-wad from now on or what?"

"My name is Ryu, Gomu Ryu. And what name shall I call you by, dimwit?"

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha. Remember it."

"Well, Naruto, good luck on the exam."

"Yea, you to Ryu."

With these final words, I pushed open the door that led to the classroom, entering in with as much bravado as I could muster. Entering into the classroom where my fate and the fate of all in there, including that of my newly found friend, were to be decided by the events that were to come.

I was ecstatic; I had finished the written test and was moving onto the shuriken and kunai throwing part of the exam. Being a sharpshooter I had almost perfect aim and was able to hit the mark nine times out of ten giving me a passing grade. After the aiming practice was finished we all went inside to do the practical jutsu exam. This part of the exam was a three part exam consisting of the kawarimi, henge, and the bunshin no jutsus; needless to say I passed this exam with flying colors. After this exam had come to a close we all sat in our sits anxiously awaiting the test results. The tension in the room was thicker than blood and easily noticed by all in the room. Many of the would-be genins sat with a look that stated to all: that if anyone were to come near them that they would instantly bite the offenders head off.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sensei emerged from the back room carrying with them 27 forehead protectors. Iruka-Sensei was the first to speak, "All right, all the tests have been graded. When we call your name we want you to come up to the table and pick out a metal plate and a piece of folded fabric. We have a few different color choices this year, and we thought that we should allow the genins to choose their favorite color." One by one the genins had their names called by the senseis, "…Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji…" each of them coming up to the senseis and receiving their forehead protectors, bowing and returning to their seats, "…Uchiha Sasuke, Haruna Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…" as my name was called I went forward and received from Mizuki-Sensei my metal plate. I was smiling the biggest smile that had ever crossed my face; not even Mizuki-Sensei's obvious distaste at my graduation could pull me down from cloud nine, "…Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Gomu Ryu, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. All students who did not pass the exam are allowed to go home the remainder of the day, but they must return tomorrow as the next school year will be starting. As for the students who did graduate, congratulations. You are dismissed for lunch, but you must meet back here within the hour in order to receive your jonin instructor." With those last words, chaos ensued. All the newly elected genins were prancing and hollering and dancing with glee over their newly obtained status.

I scurried outside to sit under my favorite tree, the one that has the swing underneath, and started to eat my lunch that I had prepared for today. I was sitting there minding my own business when out of no where Ryu dropped in on me. "Oi, what's up man?"

"Nothing much, just sitting here eating my lunch." I said as I looked up to see him standing there with a big wide grin on his face. He was still wearing the red button up vest, denim pants and straw hat, but the difference was the metal plate he got. Instead of connecting it to a piece of cloth like normal shinobi do; Ryu had attached it to the brim of his hat creating a straw hat forehead protector.

"Why are all the other kids sitting away from you? You don't have some contagious disease that I am not aware of do you?"

"Naw, nothing like that, it's just that everyone in the village hates me for some reason or another. The parents have then taught their kids to stay away from me. All my life I have led a sad existence without any friends."

"I feel for ya man, because of my unusual family taijutsu most people have tended to shy away from me. They usually give me 'bout a 5 meter radius around me in order to _protect_ themselves. Unfortunately for us, humans have a knack for misinterpreting information creating fear and hate."

As these words left his mouth there fell upon us a comfortable silence. Neither of us was willing to break the silence, content to just sit there under the old elm tree eating our lunches. Suddenly, all to soon , the hour of allotted time was up and we were required to head on back to the class room to await the decision of the senseis on with whom we would be teamed up with. Upon entering the class room, I saw that Mizuki-Sensei had left to do something leaving Iruka-Sensei alone. "Ok, settle down." Iruka-Sensei said, "Now, pay attention as I call your name…" as the inane dribble started to pour out of my sensei's mouth directing the fate of each of the newly appointed genins, my mind started to wonder off in search of my ideal jonin instructor. Because of my bloodline limit, I have very little ability with taijutsu and thus would love an instructor who would be able to teach me the ways of fist-to-fist attacking, if only enough to be able to prevent myself from being overwhelmed. Suddenly through the fog that had been created in my mind there came the sound of Iruka-Sensei's voice saying, "Team 7 will consist of Haruna Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Neko Raiden. Team 8 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto…" when I heard my name called my attention was focused solely on what Iruka-Sensei would say next, "…Rock Lee…" when Iruka-Sensei said this excitable genin's name a loud YOSH reverberated through the room leaving me feeling quite embarrassed, "…and Gomu Ryu." After the last name was called I halted from going to introduce myself to Rock Lee, remembering the young genin who had just so recently become my friend.

The rest of the teams and their genins were lost on me as I went over to Rock Lee and introduced myself. "Hey, there Lee, I'm Naruto. It is nice to meet you."

"Yosh, it is also nice to meet you Naruto-kun. I hope that we will be great friends in the coming future."

My teammate was wearing one of his normal training gi. This consisted of a white Japanese karate gi shirt, and a pair of black pants with black sandals.

"Hai, Lee. I hope that we become good friends too."

We sat in the classroom awaiting our jonin instructor to come and take us away from the uncomfortable silence that had descended upon us. Just when we thought that the silence was going to eat our brains like a weird alien thing would do, the jonin instructor finally walked through the door. "Yo, name's Asuma, Sarutobi Asuma. You guys can call me Asuma-Sensei. I want the three genins that are on team 8 meet me on top of Hokage Mountain in one hour."

"Sir, yes sir." All three of us replied in a crisp concise manor.

One hour later, the three of us and our new instructor were sitting on top of the mountain in a sort of half circle just staring at each other. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Asuma-Sensei said, "All right, we will start by introducing ourselves. I'll go first to show you how I want it done. My name is Sarutobi Asuma, I like knives and logic puzzles, I hate chicken soup, and my dream for the future is to one day destroy all chicken soup recipes. All right, next I want the Loud Mouth Blond to speak."

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and training with my bloodline limit, I dislike how long it takes to cook ramen and how the people of this village despise me, and my dream for the future is to be the Hokage."

"Good, next is Straw Hat."

"My name's Gomu Ryu, I like to practice with my family's taijutsu style, I dislike all the weird glances that I receive from the village, and my dream is to one day come up with a move that my father did not come up with."

"Good, next is Loud and Obnoxious."

"YOSH, my name is Rock Lee, I like Gai-Sensei's style of taijutsu and watching Gai-Sensei train to learn how to do his style of taijutsu and I like training and I like friends, I dislike anyone who believes that just because I can't do any genjutsus and ninjutsus that I can't be a good ninja, and my dream for the future is to prove that hard work can surpass genius."

"Hai, hai, now, I want you to go home and sleep or eat or train, I really don't care which; tomorrow we will do a little training exercise to see where yall need help in and such. We will assemble at the training field number 36 at 0600. Don't eat or you _will_ throw up."

Revision Notice: Well one of my readers pointed out that I had accidently kept altering the name of the OC on Naruto's team. I want to clear up any confusion. The name of the OC is Gomu Ryu which, while I am in no way an expert on translations, means Rubber Dragon. This character is based on the One Piece character Monkey D. Luffy. However, while the inspiration is Luffy, and many of Ryu's moves will be Luffy's; there are some techniques that I have come up with that will crop up later on in the story. I also noticed that I had forgotten to include the spot where Naruto and company will meet and at what time. Just incase I have accidentally given the training ground number of the Forest of Death, this isn't it. So lets just pretend shall we.

Revision Notice 11-06-2006: I decided to tweak the character of Rock Lee so that he is not wearing that dorky green spandex of his. Just a note, his outfit is **_VERY_** loosely based on the outfit of Saotome Ranma from the anime/manga Ranma ½. And as a future warning I plan to create a Rock Lee that is capable of using both basic ninjutsus as well as a few of my own original taijutsus that would be kinda like Ranma's specials. On a better note, the hits for the fic have reached over 1500, but I only have 3 reviews 'sob'.  Oh well, I would very much appreciate reviews, while I may not like reviews that say just I like it, those type of reviews do help to boost my ego (and it only takes a few seconds to type down I like your story ).

Author's Notes: Well guys this is the first chapter of BoA. This is my very first fanfic of any genre or anime, so be little helpful and tell me what you think. As was the case with the first chapter italics indicate a stressed word or sarcasm. If you are just going to say that you hate it don't leave a review. Please tell me what you hate about it and check back latter to see if I changed what you hated. If for any reason I think that the change will hurt it more than help, well, you're Stuff Out Of Luck. If you leave an e-mail address or e-mail me directly I will try to get back to you on any questions that you may have. Until Next Time, JA NE.


	3. Chapter 2 The Bang is Tested

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own the characters and setting in this story. I do however own the OC's and the plot (except for Gomu Ryu, but more on him later this chapter.)

The rising dawn awoke Naruto from his slumber. The blond boy arose, as if awakening from the dead. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Naruto stood up and stretched. He yawned and scratched an itch that had sprouted on his upper arm. Looking around, Naruto's eyes fell on the clock to check what time it was. Unfortunately for him, the clock showed in its bright glowing green numbers that it was already 0555, telling him that he was _really_ late. Naruto quickly grabbed his academy outfit, having not decided on a signature outfit for himself, and his hitai-ate, and rushed out the door.

Quickly deciding to detour his way around any pedestrian traffic that may be on the roads during the early morning, Naruto leapt up to the tops of the roofs of Konoha. He paused a moment to gaze at the marvelous view presented to him. He could see the sun coming up from behind the Hokage Mountain giving the faces etched in the stone an ethereal glow, almost as if they had become giant angels or holy beings; he could also see the trees, being bathed in the morning light, sway in the light wind that had started to pick up, truly a beautiful sight. Remembering that he had little time to spare to stop and watch the sunrise, Naruto quickly molded some of his chakra into his legs and propelled himself across the treacherous paths at the very tops of the serene village. Faster and faster Naruto pushed himself, from rooftop to rooftop, until all that could be seen was a streak of fast moving blur of black and blond. Hopping over a particularly tall roof, Naruto spotted two distant objects: one was a fast moving blur of green and black, the other was a fast moving blur of red, tan, and blue. The blurs, Naruto realized, were his two teammates, Rock Lee and Gomu Ryu. Naruto quickly caught up to his teammates, all three of them giving a nod of acknowledgement and proceeded to the training ground

Upon arrival at the training ground the three teammates sat around an already prepared campfire and awaited the arrival of their sensei. They waited for about a half hour in complete silence, before Naruto decided that he had enough.

"Arghh, I can't stand the silence any longer. Hey, would you two like to go for a free-for-all?"

"HAI." Both of Naruto's teammates yelled at the same time.

The three of them dispersed themselves, giving each other about a 10 meter gap between themselves.

"Alright on the count of three we attack. Ichi…Ni…San…Hajime." With those words from the energetic blond, the three launched themselves at their opponents, only to run into the tardy jonin.

"Alright you three break it up. Sorry I'm late I woke up rather late and didn't have breakfast. Yosh, this test is going to be brutal. What I want you three to do is to play a little game of hide-and-go seek. On the count of three I want all of you to go hide yourselves. The goal of this test is for you three to hide yourselves from me for at least an hour. You'll get three tries to accomplish this. If you are spotted, don't panic, it is okay to try and knock me unconscious, if you are able to accomplish this difficult task than it won't count against you. Any questions?"

"IIE, SENSEI."

"Yosh, Ichi…Ni, oh and by the way, I will give you guys one minute to you're your hiding places so think quickly,…San…Hajime."

With that the four of them scattered across the village of Konoha. Naruto ran to the Hokage's office to hide. Rock Lee went to his favorite training spot and started. While Ryu decided to bunch himself up a drain pipe along the side of his sensei's house.

Once the minute was up, Sarutobi Asuma casually jogged his way through the streets of Konoha feeling for the energy of his elusive prey. Almost instantly he had picked up the unique signature of Rock Lee training in the forest, and so he went to tag his student and tell him a few choice words about training during an exam.

"Yosh, if I recall from watching Gai-Sensei train in that move he called the Focus, no that's not it, the Pocus, naw that isn't it either, the Local, nope that's not it either, but I'm close. Oh yea, that's right it was named after some type of flower. The Rose (no), The Tulip (no), The Daisy (no), The Magnolia (no)…"

"Ah, the Lotus, a powerful move that forces the body to work past the normal limit of the muscles."

"Yeah, that's it the Lotus thank you Asuma-Sen…sei." Rock Lee turned around to see that his sensei had found him. "Hehehehehe, I guess you found me."

"Seems so, what ya gonna do 'bout it."

"Oh, I don't know how 'bout this." As Rock Lee had been saying these words he had been slowly creeping forward in an attempt to knock his sensei unconscious. "Konoha Senpuu," Came Lee's cry as he performed the spinning-jump kick. The kick crashed into the skull of Asuma and sent him careening into to a tree. "Yo-osh, I, I did it. Yaho watashi wa kataze," Rock Lee's cry of victory lasted only until the body of Asuma poofed into a log.

"That is strike one Lee, I would suggest finding another place to hide other than a place where you're giving of body energy. I will even give you some encouragement. If you are able to hide from me for more than an hour, I will give you a special weapon that will help you in your quest to fulfill your dream. Also I do _NOT_ approve of the learning of the Lotus. It is a move that should only be used as a last resort when you are going to die anyways. Do _NOT_ learn that crazy ass move," Asuma's voice said as it drifted from the wherever he was currently hiding.

"Ossu, Sensei," with that Rock Lee quickly departed from his training spot and went in search of a new one.

"Yosh, now it is time to go in search of Naruto," Asuma said as he sent out his senses in search of the energetic boy. "Aha, found him. Yosh, let's go," with that Asuma poofed from his hiding spot and ran to the Hokage Tower.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower, Naruto was having a deep and meaning full conversation with the Hokage. "Oi, Oyaji **(A/N: I am not quite sure if Naruto calls Sarutobi Oyaji or Jiji. If any one knows I would greatly appreciate it and will give you a shout out in the next chapter…and a cookie.)** can you hide me from Asuma-Sensei? Ya see, we are playing a little game of hid-and-go seek and Asuma-Sensei is it. He said that if I can hide from him for one hour or more I can pass his stupid little genin test."

"Well, Naruto, I will let you hide in my office if you want, but if Asuma comes here to find you will not be allowed to fight him off of you and I will tell him where you are, deal."

"Deal, Oyaji," Naruto then hid himself underneath the Hokage's desk snickering about how he had the best hiding spot in the whole world.

Sandaime Hokage just rolled his eyes and went on a journey through memory lane when he was a genin and playing games like this with his sensei. The Hokage laughed at his own childish antics, however the trip down memory lane did not last very long as there came a knock at the door.

"Hokage-Sama," the intruder inquired, "there is someone here to see you; should I send him in?"

"Hai, send him in Genma-San," replied the Hokage.

With that, a big man with a beard walked in. He lazily sauntered over to the Hokage's desk and sat down in one of the available chairs. "Ohayou, Shikamon," **(A/N: I am having a hard time remembering Shikamaru's father's name; if anyone knows it please tell me.) **Sarutobi said in greeting to the man. "How may I help you on this fine morning?"

"Well, I was just wondering on which team my son landed on?" The Nara elder questioned.

"Ah, I see. Well you will be happy to know that your son has been placed on the same team as Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji."

"Ah, trying to re-create the Ino-Shika-Chou team I see. You do know that my son is extremely lazy and does not like to be bothered with 'troublesome girls.'"

"Nevertheless, the council has seen how effective that particular team has been, and so wanted to keep the tradition going."

Right after the Hokage had finished speaking, there came a knock at the door. With a sigh, the Hokage beckoned in the senbon chewing jonin in, once again. Genma came opened the door and politely said, "Sir, there is another gentleman here to see you, something about catching his wayward student."

"That would be Asuma," the Hokage thought. Out loud he said, "Send him in Genma-San."

"Right away sir," Genma replied.

Sarutobi Asuma strolled into the office and nonchalantly scanned the premises for Naruto's chakra signature. "Otousama, I believe that one of my wayward students decided to bug you into using your office as a hiding spot. I would be much obliged if you would inform him that he needs to work on hiding his chakra better and that he now has one strike against himself."

"Not so fast, Asuma-Sensei," Naruto yelled out as he came out from underneath the Hokage's desk. "I still have a chance to knock you out, don't I."

"Naruto, I thought our agreement was that you could hide here only if you did not fight your sensei in my office," the Hokage said

"I won't need to fight him. I can knock him out with out even touching him. Naruto Henge no Hijutsu: Oiroke no Jutsu," Naruto yelled out as the technique took effect turning him into…a naked busty female version of himself. This resulted in all three males in the room, and the guard outside (who was peeking in), passing out from sudden lack of blood in the nostrils. "Hahahahahaha, I knew that move was good, but I never thought that it would cause the Hokage to pass out to. Oh well, I guess I should be heading out to find another place to hide and see about stuffing my chakra as low as it will go."

With those cheery words Naruto strolled out not even noticing the unconscious guard that was just outside.

**Author's Notes: I figured that if I continued with the pace that I had set this chapter would have been well over 30 pages long and I have no intention of doing that. This chapter update is to see if anyone is even still interested in the story. If I don't receive 10 reviews or PMs in the next couple of weeks (and I check my profile and e-mail at least once a day) then I will just discontinue the story and delete it. I am still waiting to hear from you readers if you think that Sasuke and co. should pass the test or fail it. So Once again I present to you this poll: A)Sasuke passes and everything is all hunky dory or B)He fails and defects earlier. I don't care either way so it is all up to you, my (hopefully) avid readers.**


	4. Interlude How the Other Bangs Are

**After much deliberation and thought I have decided to just skip the genin exam that Naruto and company takes and transfer the scene over to Konoha's leading jutsu specialist jonin, Hatake Kakashi. I do this only because I can't think of how the rest of the Naruto's test should proceed. If anyone out there who has read my story has a good idea for the rest of the story please e-mail it at (And just so you know this has nothing to do with anything sexual. If you readers go to google and type in Little Fighter 2 you will see that one of the fighter's name is Woody. He was the person I would play with during the time that I was playing the game.) So without any further delay I, the master of the written word, the lord of authors, Lord Draco M. Tourn, present to you this brief interlude in the story of Naruto and gang.**

**How the Other Blasts Are**

"Damn that sensei of ours." Yelled a particularly pissed of kid. "He has us assemble at this God forsaken place at three in the damn morning and then has the damn balls to not even show up after 5 damn hours."

The young lad's cry of indignation shatters the otherwise peaceful scenery. The boy was one of the newly appointed genin and apparently had been waiting for his jonin sensei to join him since 3:00 AM. The pre-adolescent boy suddenly whirled around throwing a kunai in the direction of noise that had broken through his rant.

"It is about damn time that you showed up you damn lazy sensei." Seethed the pissed off kid with the blue electric hair.

"Maa, maa, u ziet ik het op tijd ging maken maar toen liep een kuroneko voor me en begon om aan me te spreken. Het echt bizarre ding was dat dit kuroneko een tatoegering op zijn hoofd in de vorm van een blad vertellend me had dat ik gekozen één was wie alle dieren van het bos in hun rechtmatige plaats als hoofd van de wereld moest leiden . Natuurlijk was ik allen uit freaked zodat liep ik aan de meest dichtbijgelegen medische faciliteit met het kuroneko erachter recht. Ik barstte door de deur aan de medische bouw vertellend hen om de vloekkat te doden die me volgde. Nochtans, aangezien het bleek was het gehele ding hallucination die door lezing aan vele boeken in de ruimte van één uur wordt veroorzaakt. Zo werd de arts die daar was gedwongen om me op een tijdelijk horloge enkel te zetten om ervoor te zorgen dat ik niet dat vloekkuroneko opnieuw zie. Gelijk nam vorm 2:00 A.M. aan nu net, zo droevig over laat het zijn."

"Nani??????????!!!!!!!!!!" was the response of all three genin.

"Gomen, I guess I am still not at hyako no pa-sento. That is a language that is used in a far away land called Dutch. Dutch is a West Germanic language spoken by around 26 million people, mainly in the Netherlands and Belgium . What I meant to say was: you see I was going to make it on time but then a kuroneko walked in front of me and started to speak to me. The truly weird thing was that this kuroneko had a tattoo on its head in the shape of a leaf telling me that I was the chosen one who was to lead all the animals of the forest into their rightful place as the head of the world. Naturally I was all freaked out so I ran to the nearest medical facility with the kuroneko right behind. I burst through the door to the medical building telling them to kill the damn cat that was following me. However, as it turned out the whole thing was a hallucination caused by reading to many books in the space of one hour. So the doctor that was there was forced to put me on a temporary watch just to make sure that I don't see that damn kuroneko again. The event took from 2:00 A.M. to just now, so sorry about being late.

"Do you really expect us to believe that lie?"

"As a matter of fact I have proof. See this is the discharge notice from the hospital at approximately 0800 hours. This proves that what I just said was true."

The words of cycloptic jonin caused all three of the genin faceplanted into the cold, hard, and unforgiving ground.

"Anyways, the test begins now. The objective, to gain from me one of the two bells that I will tie around my waist."

"So that is why you said the fail rate was 33. One of us will not get the bell and will fail, ne Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well that is only half correct. There is a distinct possibility that none of you will pass the test."

"NANI?!" yelled both the energetic blue haired and pink haired twits.

"Maa, maa, of course. If none of you gets a bell than none of you will pass, ne?" Kakashi stated with one of his patented eye smiles (I am not kidding, the dude keeps his patent in his pack that keeps his books and when someone does his eye smile he takes 1000 yen from them). "Anyways on with the test, oh and a word of warning: if you do not come at me with the intent to kill me than you will not even be able to lay a hand on me. Ready…hajime."

Once the word hajime had fully registered in the minds of the genin all three of them scattered faster than a normal eye could see, but not fast enough to fool the trained eye of a shinobi.

"Hmm, pretty good I must say, they can hide their auras' well." Kakashi muttered as he surveyed the field. He glanced up down the field admiring that even the one that he pegged as an up close fighter had…never mind. "Ano, you seem to have missed the point Aoi-chan."

"Meh, whatever, just fight me. Right here, mano-a-mano, fair and square."

"Sigh, fine I will teach the art of the shinobi. Shinobi lesson number one: Taijutsu, fighting with ones own hands." Kakashi said as he reached for his fanny pack.

The brave young fool stiffened as he wondered what Kakashi was planning. He was wondering why Kakashi had said Taijutsu and then reached for a weapon. He was just about to pull out a kunai of his own when the item that Kakashi held was shown…it was a book. "Oi, what the hell are you doing with that book?"

"Hmm, oh this, I just want to know what Sailor Moon is going to do now that the evil queen Beril has sealed off access to her Silver Millennium Magic. Don't worry about it; with you it won't make a difference."

"Grrr, I'll teach you to underestimate me," screamed Raiden. The pissed off nin fell into his families taijutsu stance and began to…mew?!

He struck at Kakashi with an open hand; Kakashi was just about to laugh at the fact that the kid had gone insane (kinda hypocritical of him don'cha think, with him reading a girls manga and all) when he saw the glowing claws made of chakra coming out of the boys finger tips. So instead of lauging Kakashi was forced to dodge. He swung around the kid and knelt down and placed his hands in a modified tiger handseal.

"Watch out Aoi, that is a tiger seal he will burn you into a crisp."

Aoi turned around and saw that Kakashi had indeed started to use a some sort of move that involved the first two fingers. "It is to late now," Kakashi cried. "Konoha no Hitaijtusu: Oijutsu: Sennin Goroshi." (**I think that this is the translation of: Konoha's Secret Taijutsu Master Art A Thousand Years of Pain, but I could be wrong, help please.)**

"That is the ultimate taijutsu move…I don't think so." Both Sakura and Sasuke deadpanned.

**Hahahahahahahahahahaha, I am being evil and stopping this chapter right here. Next time watch as both Sakura and Sasuke get their royal asses kicked. Buwhahahahahahaha, until next time, Ja Ne.**


	5. Interlude The Continued Torment

Last Time:  
"Watch out Aoi, that is a tiger seal he will burn you into a crisp."

Aoi turned around and saw that Kakashi had indeed started to use some sort of move that involved the first two fingers.

"It is to late now," Kakashi cried. "Konoha no Hitaijtusu: Oijutsu: Sennin Goroshi." (**I think that this is the translation of: Konoha's Secret Taijutsu Master Art A Thousand Years of Pain, but I could be wrong, help please.**)

"That is the ultimate taijutsu move…I don't think so." Both Sakura and Sasuke deadpanned.

**Author's Notes:**

As I was thinking about this story over the last few days I realized something: if the Naruto Universe did not have Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura would have been killed a long time ago. So, in homage to the never ending struggle between deciding whether Sasuke is a jackass or just misunderstood, I, Draco Tourn, present to you the next exciting part in:

**How the Other Blasts Are. **

The flailing genin with lightning blue hair flew through the air and finally landed on the water. "Kakashi-sensei, I would suggest that you don't take fighting me for granted, my power is greater than that of most genin. For you see, while it is true that the Hyuuga are the most well known for their amazing chakra control techniques; it is my clan that came up with them. It is a requirement, in my clan, to have the ability to not only tree-walk, but to be able to walk on the water before we are finished in the academy, _well_ before we finish the academy. If one my clan members on their 5th birthday are unable to at least walk up the entire length of a 50 meter tree he, that is the member unable to do this incredibly difficult ability, is immediately destroyed. However, this is more of a mercy killing than anything.

"Tell me, Kakashi-sensei, do you know what it is like to feel your innards being shredded down to their very last atom starting with the most mundane of the inner organs? I would guess not. For the longest time my clan has held within themselves pieces of the two tail bijuu, Nibi no Neko. In order to even be able to hold even a piece of one of the bijuu either you need a huge amount of chakra, the likes of which is not possible for a genin to even contain, let alone a small baby or a precise control of your chakra to create a cage of sorts that is capable of containing the monstrous abilities of the bijuu. Thus the chakra control requirement to be a member and why my clan is mostly unheard of.

"Anyways, Kakashi-sensei, I believe that it is time for me to cut loose." Aoineko Raiden replied to the look of shock on the special jounin (I will leave the interpretation of "special" to your discretion, hint, hint).

As soon as the monologue was completed, the young soldier launched at his sensei and proceeded to attempt to cut him into little ribbons. Aoi-chan's hands flowed in a kata of death that would be enough to neuter the habitually late jounin.

However, all of the strikes failed to find their home missing the agile silver haired man by more than a few inches. The powerful man didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was playing with the boy in front of him. Casually he dodged the strikes all the while reading from the girly manga in his hand and occasionally commenting on the gennin's taijutsu ability.

"Whoa horsey, you need to first make sure that your opponent is actually in range of your strikes before delivering them. Hey, you know if the whole 'I am going to be a ninja' thing doesn't work out for you, there is always your fantastic ability to be a human fan."

Aoi-kun continued launching powerful slashes at the jounin; strikes that would be sure to maim, if not kill, should even one of them land. However, it was all to no avail. Not a single blow found its mark. Kakashi was just dancing nay, prancing around the young gennin with not a care in the world.

"Grrr, I have had it. I've had it Kakashi-sensei. Taste the wrath of my strongest jutsu to date."

"Oh, and what would that be: Rame Ketsunoana no Jutsu."

"Yeah, no wait, grr. TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Growled the enraged kitten, er I mean, boy. As the technique was invoked, 100 Aoinekos (**just so you know this OC of mine has no real help to the story line. He is just there to take the place of Naruto on the team 7**) poof'ed into existence.

They all charged at the shocked ninja that was their enemy, eyes ablaze with righteous fury. "ShiShi no Rendan," came the cry from all of them as each clone brought their claws in a downward arc sending a wave of chakra that was sharper than the wind. It impaled the still shocked jounin scattering blood and body… oh wait, those are just sticks and logs.

"Huh, how the heck did that guy manage to Kawarimi himself away from that attack?" Suddenly a small glint caught the young man's eye. "Ha, looks like in his rush to get away from the attack he dropped one of the bells, I win."

Walking to the obvious trap, the boy sprung it and found himself dangling from the tree by one of his legs. That is when Kakashi stepped out from behind the tree and picked up the bell.

"Baka, a shinobi should never walk into an obvious trap. A shinobi must be able to look underneath the underneath."

"Hmph, I know that Baka-sensei."

"MaaMaa, I am telling you this because you obviously don't know baka."

Just then a barrage of kunai, shuriken, and other sharpened paraphernalia struck the lazy, prissy, badass, muther f-cker jounin right in the skull.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!!"

**Once again this is where I must draw the line. Sorry for that (not). Anyway, please read and review, next chapter will be the last in the trilogy interlude. Next up, Pa-su Naishi Feiru: Sasuke's Full Throttle Assault! Datebyo!**

**Here is a list of jutsu and their translations so far used in the story:**

Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Mass Shadow Clone Technique

Kawarimi no Jutsu- Replacement Technique

ShiShi no Rendan- Combo of the Lions

Konoha no Hitaijtusu: Oijutsu: Sennin Goroshi- Konoha's Secret Ultimate Taijutsu: One Thousand Years of Pain

Konoha Senpuu- Konoha Whirlwind

Naruto Henge no Hijutsu: Oiroke no Jutsu- Naruto's Secret Transformation Technique: Sexy Technique

**Update 02-27-2007:**

**Sorry about the poor format last time I am having problems with my computers. I really need to get someone to fix my laptop. Anyways, I am going to say one thing. Aoineko (Neko Raiden, Aoi-chan, Aoi-kun) is not a jinchurikki like Naruto is. At best the lad only has like one hair that has been trapped inside of his chakra so no, Akatsuski will not be after him and he will have no further use for this story unless for some reason I need another interlude. Team 7 is not even going to be an official gennin team. Most of you have asked me to fail them and as such they will fail miserably. Any further sightings of the Team 7 will be their misadventures at trying to make it to the rank of gennin. If you wish to see this just email me at: I will then make further use of the three misfits. **


	6. Interlue Sasuke's Full Out Assault

"Kakashi-sensei!!!!" yelled the blue haired trapped one and the pink haired sophomore (**just so you, my beloved readers, know, the word sophomore is actually two Greek words that mean smart idiot**). Only for the two to gasp out in surprise when the bloody body of their _beloved_ sensei became just a pierced log.

"Damn, I need to move, now that I gave away my position," Sasuke berated himself.

He quickly and deftly sprang from treetop to treetop making his way deeper into the surrounding forest. Meanwhile, Sakura was sprinting through the underbrush in the hopes of running into her _knight in shining armor_, Sasuke. Suddenly, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye and gave a startled yelp when she recognized her sensei. She immediately ducked under the nearest bush in an attempt to hide herself from her enemy. As she peered over her green barrier, she silently sighed in relief, "Phew, he didn't see me."

"Oi, Sakura-chan, don't you know that it is considered to be extremely rude to stare at someone. It makes me very uncomfortable when you do something like that."

"Oh, that is true but it is not rude to keep an eye on your enemy and that is all that I am doing right now."

"True, true, so why are you looking over there when I am right here."

"Huh!" Sakura said rather dumbly while she turned around to face her mystery guest; only to see her enemy, Kakashi.

"Boo!" came Kakashi response to the inane dribble of a question that spewed forth from the lips of the one that looked like an ichigo. He then did a one handed seal invoking on the poor lass a rather mild genjutsu; afterward he flittered away in a swirl of leaves leaving behind a hypnotized kunoichi. "Boy, do I like ichigos," being the final thought on the matter (ichigostrawberry).

(**A/N: Suffice it to say, Sakura is out of commission, I am not going to fill this story with inane dribble that is the stupid genjutsu from the anime/manga, so if you want a genjutsu scene there, come up with your own.**)

Kakashi ran through the forest in the direction that he knew that Sasuke was. Dramatically appearing in front of the startled gennin, Kakashi greeted him, "Yo, Sasuke-kun."

"You took out those two without even blinking. However, I thought I should warn you: I am not like them."

"MaaMaa, that is something to be said after one defeats one's opponent."

"Then I will say it again, after I have retrieved a bell." Sasuke yelled as he charged at the silver haired jounin.

_I charged him, as he just stood there with his arms wide open just inviting me to attack him. For I am, Uchiha Sasuke. None are capable of competing with the superior Uchiha gene. For I, Sasuke, am an avenger so I shall be victorious. There he is trembling in fear of the mighty Uchiha genes. Just rambling on and on about how I, Uchiha Sasuke, am an avenger that will for certain avenge my parents death by killing my **brother** thus completing my vengeance and stop being an avenger that I am. I am throw a punch at the fool who dared go up against the superior genes of the Uchiha; for I, Sasuke am an Uchiha **and **an avenger therefore I will win for sure. There is none that is capable of standing before the mighty Uchiha genes and since I am an avenger I am the strongest of them all. For I shall not be capable of defeat until after I shove my kunai threw the heart of that murdering bastard of a **brother** for I am an avenger. I stared at the pitiful of body of the weakling that dared to defy my power. With this victory I am one step closer to fulfilling my desire to avenge my family, for I am an avenger._

Now, here is what really happened: Sasuke charged at the his jounin-sensei with all the tact of a rampaging buffalo. With his fist cocked back showing that he was going to throw out his fist in a rather pitiful attempt to actually land a punch on the silvered haired manga reading freak. However, all that he managed to do was get pulled under by the doton jutsu: decapitating burial, and that, as they say, was that.

DING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING-LONG. Rang the bell signaling the end of the test. So, our intrepid young heroes trudged through to the place of with logs awaiting Kakashi's verdict.

"Ara, I am glad that you guys are here. I am pleased to announce that none of you will be have to go back to the academy."

"HUH!" Came the intelligent reply of all three prospective gennin.

"Shannaro, LOVE WON OUT." Yelled Inner Sakura.

"That's right, none of you will have to go back to the academy… since you will be permanently dropped from the ninja program."

"ARA!" Was the once again brilliant deduction of the failed trio.

"Not a single one of you have what it takes to be true shinobi. Look over there, at that stone. On that stone our the names of heroes. However not just any heroes, but heroes that were KIA. Many of those so called heroes died useless deaths that could have been easily prevented by just working as team. However, since not a single one of those fools that died uselessly knew how to work as a team, they were killed in a so called glorious fashion. 'Death is never glorious.' These words ring true by even the most hardened of ninjas. In this world of rules and regulations those that abandon the mission are considered trash. However, I say that those that abandon their friends just to watch both them and themselves get killed over something as stupid as giving a message to someone…are even lower than trash. Those type of people sicken me. They have lost all traces of what it means to be…jin. To be human. They have become aku, evil. No more chances should be given to those types of people. Get out of my sight aku jin."

Author's notes:

Once again this is kinda weird but…hey, I like weird. Now for all you Japanese literate people out there: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't say anything about my bad usage of the language. I know that I just took two different Kanji and used them for my purposes but I don't know that much Japanese. Anyways, I am kinda sad that I only got one review from the last chapter (was it really that bad), so that and writers block and school and internet going down, and procrastination is what kept this chapter from going up sooner. SO, if you actually like to read my story (though I am SURE that it is only like 5 people 'sigh') please drop in a review I'll take anything even flames (just don't hurt my feelings 'grins'). The more reviews I get the more pumped I am to get the next chapter out thus generating more reviews thus generating more chapters. See it is kinda is like a mathematical formual: A+BA and that continues on into eternity. So, send in the reviews. Buwahahahahahahaha. JA NE.


	7. Chapter 3 The End of the Test

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_I have failed to fully explain the power that Naruto has received as his gekei kenkai. For all of you that have seen Yu Yu Hakesho (Ghost Files) the idea is the same as Yusuke's Rei Gan. It is a direct link between his finger and his chakra. The only difference between this and that is that Naruto is able to convert the energy from pure chakra (spirit energy) to elemental chakra (such as Fire). In the end, his gekei kenkai is just a glorified jutsu that is not able to be copied by the Sharingan due to the new channel that his body opens to do the move. Right now Naruto only has the channel open to the second level and thus is only able to do the Pistol and the Shotgun. More surprises are to come._

The young man walked casually down the lane avoiding direct eye contact with anyone. Not that it mattered much, as the towns folk were wary of the young man and would avert their gaze anyways. The boy was on high alert as one could tell just by looking at the taught shoulder muscle on the lad. Suddenly, a flash of green shot out at the young genin knocking him of his feet.

"Yosh, Ryu-kun, I am glad that I have caught up with you. Asuma-sensei is looking for us and I have already been caught once, though in a burning display of the fires of youth I showed him my taijutsu powers. He promised that if I could hide from him for the remainder of the test he would buy me a weapon that he thinks will complement my astounding youthful energy."

Great it was Rock Lee, the number one most annoying genin in Konoha. Well, maybe if the young genin would explain that he was trying to stay _uncaught_, Lee would go away and leave him alone…he was wrong. In fact, it only got worse as the number one most surprising ninja then showed up, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ano sa, ano sa, guess what I just did! I just knocked out two jounin level ninjas and the Hokage." Naruto was proud of his little accomplishment.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I see three shinobi that do not know how to hide very well."

"_Damn_, I was doing so well until you two showed up."

"Maa, maa, actually you were the first one I physically saw. I just went after the other two cause they were less obvious." Asuma deadpanned at the expression on the young lad's face.

"Naruto, Lee, Let's just beat him into submission. There is three of us and only one of him. He should have a hard time keeping up with all three of us."

"Yeah, that should teach ero-sensei, datebayo!"

"Ero?"

"Yeah, yeah, he got knocked out by my secret move, Oiroke no Jutsu."

"O…kay."

"Yosh, let us now demonstrate that the fires of youth burns brightly within us all. We shall take down the enemy that stands before us showing off the courage and the exuberance that is ours!" Lee practically yelled.

Naruto immediately opened up with his signature move of Hoka (?) Gan. Asuma dodged to the left only to have to block a sweeping kick from the blur of green known as Lee.

"Alright Sensei, you have seen both of those guys' abilities now see mine. Hijutsu Taijutsu: Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" the battle cry sounded out threw the streets as the Gomu Ryu threw out his arm. Asuma just smirked and called out with a cocky attitude

"Oi, if you are going to engage in a taijutsu match don'cha think that you aught to come in far enough to actually…" Asuma's words stopped short as the arm of his student stretched out and struck the arrogant jounin square in the face. "Ah, thus we have the rubber pistol. I see why your clan is such good taijutsu users. Nonetheless, that alone is not enough to actually take me down."

"Dodge this," said a small voice behind him. Asuma turned around to see a finger pointed directly at his brain, a finger that was glowing blue. "Mizu Gan," a ball of liquid shot out of the small out stretched finger that blasted into the special man and blew him into the side of a building. Still the force of the blast kept him onto the side of the building grinding him into it. Blood could be seen shooting out of the helpless body. Pieces of skin flew out and splashed in front of the young genin. Then, there was nothing. All was quite around them.

"We, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we…"

"I, I, I, I, I…"

"You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"YATTA, we forced him off." Naruto congratulated his team.

"Congratulations, team. Tomorrow, team 10 starts their first official mission. Be prepared to be bored out of your skull for the wonders that is…D ranked missions. Duh, duh, duh, dunnnn."

A/N

What new wonders await the team of young shinobi? What will their first mission be? What is my favorite colour? The answer to all this and more on the next exciting chapter of Bloodline of Armaments.


End file.
